


La figlia di Eris

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata [2]
Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 18. NOTPFandom: Sinbad. Legend of the Seven Seas.Parole: 205.Titolo: La figlia di Eris.





	La figlia di Eris

  
  
  
  


La figlia di Eris

 

Sinbad si appoggiò all’albero maestro della nave e incrociò le braccia al petto, inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò.

“Siamo stati fortunati a non arrivare in tempo a Pompei. O l’eruzione ci avrebbe ucciso.

Ancora convinta che il Mediterraneo sia un posto sicuro?” chiese.

“Siete voi uomini che lo rendete un posto pericoloso con le vostre idiozie. Se non ci fossi stata io, Circe vi avrebbe trasformato tutti in porchetta” disse Marina. 

“Oh, a me non è dispiaciuto baciare te, invece che la strega. Per quanto bella, era inquietante come le sirene d’acqua dagli occhi fosforescenti” disse Sinbad.

“ _Umh_ , paragone calzante. Ho amato investire lei con la nave come avevo fatto con le sirene” rispose Marina.

Sinbad cercò di baciarla, ma Scheggia saltò e lo leccò, lo fece gridare e cadere sulla nave a gambe aperte.

Il suo vice, che spiava da sottocoperta insieme al resto della ciurma nascosta, ridacchiò. Lercio, dalla postazione di vedette, in cui fingeva di dormire, ghignò.

“Direi che sei gelosa” disse Sinbad, facendole l’occhiolino.

“Oh, se c’è qualcuna gelosa quella è Eris. Chissà perché tutti i tuoi pretendenti muoiono” rispose Marina.

“Tu sei viva” disse Sinbad, rialzandosi.

“Cosa devo dirti? Forse sono una delle ‘vestali’ della dea della discordia”. Scherzò Marina.

 

[205].

  



End file.
